The Unova Champion Song
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: A young Mike and Eri (my ocs) sings The Unova Champion Song to their grandmother. A parody of 'The English Kings and Queens song' from Horrible Histories. Please R&R, one-shot.


The Champion song

**A/N: After listening to 'The English King and Queen song' from Horrible Histories I got this idea for a story. So this story is mostly a humor and a slight parody due to me doing a mediocre job on song parody. It does shows three of my ocs, two of which are at a younger age. I would love to hear your input and this is a onetime thing. **

A seven year old Eri was being led by her eleven year brother. They had made up a song of the Unova champions but they need something to clear up. The one person who would know was their grand Ale. It didn't take them long since they knew that grand Ale would be playing mah jong with three of her Pokémon.

"Grand Ale," Mike spoke up. "May you clear something up for us?"

"Of course Mike," she and her Gothitelle turned to him.

"Why are champions put in named periods?"

Ale looked baffled for a bit but realize what her grandson was asking. Of course she wanted more from him before answering him.

"May I inquire why?"

"I mean why some group of champions are in the Stewart or the Forst era."

Ale got the conformation that she needed. It was unusual for Mike to be asking this information since it often made Eri do it for him. She gathered that it might be important enough for him to ask her himself.

"It is very simple," Ale mention nonchalantly as she turned back to her game. "Up until recently, each region had its own league and president as head of it. It was decided until thirty years ago that each league agreed that there should be an official group that serves as the umbrella that oversees each region. You know this as the Pokémon League. But each region wanted to have their president to lead this league. I do not know whose idea was it but there would be the president of the Pokémon League and each region would keep theirs. Of course the regional presidents must answer to the Pokémon League's president. The length of each league's president varies; here they can stay upwards of ten to twenty years."

She smile and looked out of the corner of her eye. Ale did this to see if they were following her so far. It wasn't no surprise that they understood the little history lesson.

"You still haven't answered the question," Mike pointed out. He wanted to make sure he was right about something.

"I'm simply putting down the foundation," Ale waved off the accusation from her grandson. "With each Unova president, there are a certain amount of champions. Both parties rely on each other. The champion is expected to be the face of the league and how trainers, gym leaders and the Elite Four should behave while the president makes sure that inner workings go as smoothly as possible. The champion can be the president's biggest supporter and can defend and help the president get back into office. It is very common, even when I was a small girl; to donate the president's family name during his tenure in office thus some eras are called Stewart or Forst. And if a champion shares their name from a previous champion than we simply add a number since they are closest thing to royalty here. You two should know this already, so may I ask why?"

"We need to clear things over with you," Mike answer for the both of them.

"May I ask what you are planning," Ale gently but firmly requested.

Mike shuttered a bit. He should have known that Ale wanted to what he's planning to do. It is no secret that Mike think of plots and do them for laughs and/or when his bored. The only thing that would make people panic is if Eri isn't with him when he is acting out his plots.

"Big brother wanted to make a song about Unova champions for fun," Eri spoke on behalf of Mike. She loved her brother dearly despite him taking her to do several dangerous stunts for fun.

"Is it ready, for I would love to see it," Ale politely told them.

"Give us five minutes," Mike took Eri out again.

The song was ready but he really didn't want performed it yet. Of course this is grand Ale. Their grandmother seems to know how to outplay Mike. Regardless of how many schemes he plans she would always out maneuver him.

After five minutes the two children came to the room ready to perform the song. It was Mike who started to sing first.

_I'm Thomas Ironsides_

_My opponents stood no chance_

_They call me the first Unova Campion_

_Though I came from Kalos_

_The Art of Battle_

_I gave to history_

_So fat at death my coffin burst_

_But enough about me_

_To help you remember all your champions_

_I give you this additive song_

_For you to sing along_

_Oh Thomas, (ah too short is it)_

_We need more champions_

_Anthony, cheeks are red_

_Died while catching, so it's said_

_I took over, Seth one_

_The audience was stun_

_Then champion Stephen, its true check it!_

_Hi, Henry too, defeated James Beckett_

_David the Valiant? That's right!_

_Always spoiling for the fight_

_Oh Carr, what a disaster _

_Step down by greed_

_Thomas, Anthony, Seth, Stephen_

_Henry, David. Carr, Oi_

_Time for my mate, Henry 4rd _

_To take up this song_

_Henry two built a cavern_

_Seth 2nd hated yachts_

_A broken hearted Ed got burn_

_That must have hurt him lots _

_William was a chivalry nerd_

_Always starting battles_

_Then Thomas a champion at age thirteen_

_Then Henry, yes one more_

_Champion Michael, plots galore_

_Not least of Michal 2nd, why?_

_Defended the title ten years_

_Then Henry third arrived_

_Drew, Andrew second_

_Richard, his bad_

_'Cause he battle my brother, Jack_

_First champion in Forst era _

_So Henry 4th, I was great_

_Seven girlfriends, all redheaded_

_Ed second came next, but he died young_

_So my dreaded _

_Sister Mae ruled, so scary _

_Then came along….._me [Eri starts to sing]

I'm Kay (Katharine) the first, end of an era

So Forst R.I.P

_[Duet]Thomas, Anthony, Seth, Stephen_

_Henry, David. Carr, Oi_

_Henry, Seth, Ed, Will, Tom_

_Than two Mikes join our song_

_Henry, Drew, Drew two_

_Jack, Henry, Ed again_

_Mae day, good champion Kay _

That's me, time for more men.

[Eri]

James of Undella is next

Is Jim the Sweet that he led

Then Gordon ruled, so Carl was first

The one who saw it fall

_[Mike]_

_No presidency until I restore it_

_Charles, I was quite hardy_

_Champion Jeremy was spooky, wooh_

_And Lucy was a smarty_

_She ruled with her starter, Jims, till their shoes were filled_

_By killjoy Theresa _

_And so from then, champions were men_

Till along came me, Alexandria

_Thomas, Anthony, Seth, Stephen_

_Henry, David. Carr, Oi_

_Henry, Seth, Ed, Will, Tom_

_Than two Mikes join our song_

_Henry, Drew, Drew two_

_Jack, Henry, Ed again_

_Mae day, good champion Kay_

_Jimmy, Carl, Charlie and then _

_Jeremy, Lucy and Jims, Theresa_

_Still to come Champion Alexandria_

_[Mike singing as Davis]_

_And so began the Stewart gang,_

_With Jesse and Jessie_ (grim)

Then Aaron was quite bizarre

_Till I replace him _

Champion Davis was henceforth

Known as angry, fat and cross_ (Hang on)_

True, you kept the title for seven years

Mostly for everyone's lost _(bang on)_

Willis was a marine_ (ahoy)_

It is near the end of our story-a

As the best loved champion comes to the scene

All welcome Champion Alexandria

[Duet]

_Thomas, Anthony, Seth, Stephen_

_Henry, David. Carr, Oi_

_Henry, Seth, Ed, Will, Tom_

_Than two Mikes join our song_

_Henry, Drew, Drew two_

_Jack, Henry, Ed again_

_Mae day, good champion Kay_

_Jimmy, Carl, Charlie and then _

_Jeremy, Lucy and Jims, Theresa_

_Jesse, Jessie, Aaron, Davis_

_Willis, Alexandria_

(I was champion for seventeen years you know)

Aaron 2nd, Ed the third, Kay two

Alder is now the reigning champion

And our famous is champion song

Is brought up to now.

_[Duet]_

_Thomas, Anthony, Seth, Stephen_

_Henry, David. Carr, Oi_

_Henry, Seth, Ed, Will, Tom_

_Than two Mikes join our song_

_Henry, Drew, Drew two_

_Jack, Henry, Ed again_

_Mae day, good champion Kay_

_Jimmy, Carl, Charlie and then _

_Jeremy, Lucy and Jims, Theresa_

_Jesse, Jessie, Aaron, Davis_

_Willis, Alexandria_

_Aaron two, Ed the third, Kay two _

_Alder completes the song._

She loved the song despite how odd it was. The song did bring back some memories of her old friends she made a long time ago. It wasn't until they reached a certain name did it bring those memories back.

"Wonderful you two," she reached for her grandchildren.

Both of them were hugged by their aging grandmother. Ale simply loves her grandchildren, always so clever and fun to be with. Truth is she loves getting in schemes with her grandchildren and she knows that they are aware of it. Oh the joys of being a grandmother.

**A/N: I like to point out that while I did this whole thing for fun I would still love to hear some feedback. And reminder that this song is a slight parody and base off of "The English King and Queen Song' from Horrible Histories. There is a clue about Ale and it is a nickname of a name that appears somewhere in the story. **


End file.
